


Preference

by BoltedBee



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Bodily Fluids, Erotic Electrostimulation, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sounding, Squirting, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Tactile Sexual Interfacing, Tentacles, basically a kink fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-10-18 13:31:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17581793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoltedBee/pseuds/BoltedBee
Summary: The tension between Megatron and Starscream had become unreasonably high, so it was up to Soundwave to help restore balance. Megatron eventually noticed that the seeker had become less confrontational as time went on, but never knew why or how.For what it took to curb Starscream's outbursts, Soundwave preferred it that way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the least amount of dialogue I've ever written.
> 
> Fic is based on a doujinshi I got recently, and while I had to insert my own plot, the sexy happenings are largely the same.

Soundwave could be an agreeable mech when the circumstances allowed him such. Lately, he was offered such agreeable circumstances that, in the big scheme of things, kept his master and him happy.

Rather, Megatron was kept happy because Starscream had been quieted elsewhere, away from the warlord and thus less of a thorn in his side. The tension between Megatron and Starscream had become unreasonably high of late, so it was up to Soundwave to help restore balance. Megatron eventually noticed that the seeker had become less confrontational as time went on, but never knew why or how.

For what it took to curb Starscream's outbursts, Soundwave preferred it that way.

Soundwave waited in the lesser guarded of the storage rooms for Starscream's arrival. He knew the seeker arrived when he liked, but it was always thankfully close to the agreed-upon time. Today he was late, but Soundwave was never bored. He went over the total number of full crates that lined the room, many stacked in neat, high towers, highlighting the large room in teal. 235 total crates. Enough to sustain the entire crew for a full three cycles, including the ship. More fuel was typically easy to find and secure without the Autobots getting involved. Soundwave didn't quite have the time to plan their next steps when Starscream waltzed into the storage room with his regal helm high, always with a pretentious air about him.

Starscream stopped just a meter or two away from Soundwave, glancing at him, then around for any other signs of life. “Are we alone?” Soundwave nodded. “Then we should get to work.”

Soundwave merely watched as Starscream approached him with devious intention and remained still as the frisky seeker rained small nips at the corner of his visor, quietly begging him to open it. When he wasn't granted his request, Starscream instead brought their frames closer, rubbing their codpieces together in a less subtle hint. Soundwave liked to let Starscream let himself get worked up before paying him the attention he so desperately wanted.

With little effort, Soundwave used his superior reach to take both of Starscream's wrists and pin them down, bending the slender frame over a nearby table that normally held manual record-keeping. As Starscream was pushed down, his spike came forth, proudly displaying itself in the mildly heated exchange. Either he wanted the meeting over with or he was just eager for his unusual treatment. Soundwave didn't care either way, as he was only performing simple duties for the greater good.

Soundwave's tentacles drew forth, hovering just above the thinner metal of Starscream's armor in a teasing manner but just enough to make him tremble. Starscream arched his frame in an attempt to make the contact he so desired, but Soundwave denied him, pulling away his appendages just enough. Soundwave waited for the seeker to relax; Starscream would only be rewarded when he behaved. As the seeker slumped back, Soundwave allowed the smaller tendrils from his cable push forward and wiggle about, searching for any sort of contact. Watching them made Starscream's vents hitch as his anticipation grew. Two sets of tendrils tickled his frame where they went, making Starscream twitch, his vents catching as they grazed his hip, much too far away from his spike.

“Are you going to spend our limited time just being a tease, Soundwave?” Starscream asked, wiggling his hips.

Soundwave cocked his helm to the side, leaving it for Starscream to interpret as he liked. Seeing the seeker flustered was admittedly charming at the right times. He decided not to tell him they actually had plenty of time today for their meeting, so Soundwave could take the proper time needed to burn off much (if not all) of Starscream's excess energy. But, noting the growing scowl on Starscream's face, Soundwave decided it best not to draw it out _too_ long. Still keeping the smaller mech pinned down, Soundwave used his free servo to dance his long digits up Starscream's frame, gently tapping as he went. The tendrils continued their own exploration; they reached slender thighs that were graciously spread for them, licking around the juncture where they met his codpiece and causing him to open more. His spike remained untouched but beads of prefluid began forming at the head. Finally, he was ready.

“Soundwave,” Starscream whispered, “Please.”

Soundwave nodded at the vague but simple request. He rested his servo on the curve of Starscream's chest, just out of the way so the seeker could see what he was about to do. He moved one of the cables playing with his thighs up to the slender, leaking spike while the other tended to his wings. The tendrils continued searching about until they found their prize. Several of them wrapped around Starscream's spike, pulling sweet little gasps from his vocalizer. Others licked around it and up it, not leaving a centimeter of the length untouched. Soundwave pulled the cable a bit higher, above Starscream's spike, letting the tendrils lap at the head. That earned a much richer moan from the seeker. Soundwave was pleased but far from finished.

Starscream thrust his hips in an attempt to get what he wanted, but Soundwave was quick to keep him pinned down with a strong servo, the other that held his wrists was gripped tighter, informing the seeker to stay still. When he was certain Starscream wouldn't move again, Soundwave concentrated on his cable again. Now, a few of them wrapped themselves just under the head of Starscream's spike, some gently massaging, but the most important ones teased the slit, smearing the prefluid around it. Starscream's vents were faster, but it was deemed normal at this point, so Soundwave continued. Very carefully, he sent one of the slim tendrils to gently push into the spike-head, slowly and gently spreading the passage as it went. Starscream let out an almost pained whined, but never asked the other mech to stop. As the tendril reached its limit, another tendril slipped in next to it, making Starscream cry out again even as he tried in vain to thrust up once more. As he let the tendrils work their magic, Soundwave's servo went to Starscream's face, gently grazing his digits along the length. Starscream looked up with glossy optics, his mouth parted in heavy gasps of air, his helm slicked with condensation from the heat of his own frame. He made such a lovely picture.

While keeping Starscream somewhat distracted, Soundwave moved his other cable around and then between the seeker's legs, using the tendrils to tease his valve panel. With minimal contact, the flimsy metal slide aside and the tendrils immediately set to work; they flicked and rubbed the lips of Starscream's valve, teasing them before gradually pushing them apart to further expose him. Starscream had become completely shameless in his undoing, uncaring of who might hear him make such lewd noises, let alone what might be causing them. Soundwave committed it all to memory.

The navy mech pulled his frame back but kept his cables in place: one that pleasured Starscream's spike inside and out while the other teased his valve. The feedback that surged through his frame was _extraordinary_. Soundwave took a moment to observe the spectacle before allowing his own spike to come forth. Hearing the quiet hiss it made, Starscream subconsciously spread his legs more, giving himself fully to Soundwave. Soundwave moved his lower tentacle just enough to make room for himself but never detaching it from Starscream's valve before slowly pushing his own slender length into the weeping hole. He worked it in at a luxuriously steady pace. Starscream moaned his appreciation at the care that was taken with every step and moved with the other mech to assist him. Soundwave's entire frame seemed to ex-vent a wave of withheld air that was far too warm as it had spent much of its energy concentrating on a needy seeker, but he persisted in that endeavor. The feedback from his cables and the tight grip around his spike told him that Starscream was growing closer and closer to his overload. This was the longest he had lasted since they had begun meeting; Soundwave was pleased Starscream's endurance had improved. Soundwave was unconcerned with his own overload however, so he picked up his pace for Starscream's sake, intent to maximize his pleasure and the quality of his orgasm.

Starscream kept his legs spread as much as he could despite his entire frame trembling with the stimulation it received. It left room for Soundwave to drive his spike in as well as allow the tendrils to continue molesting his folds; the second set of tendrils provided just enough pain to his spike to keep him from coming too soon. Soundwave had long let go of his wrists to allow him free movement, but Starscream kept them in place anyway, giving the other mech free range to do as he liked. He unexpectedly chirped as he felt the tendrils lick around his clit, gently squeezing and flicking it with every thrust Soundwave made, building his overload that much faster. Starscream's frame felt overwhelmingly hot. “S-Soundwave-”

Soundwave nodded at the subtle request and moved for the final act. He took Starscream's thighs and pushed them up and apart before driving his spike in harder than before, making the slighter mech cry out again, sometimes laced with chirping. The louder Starscream became, the more aggressive Soundwave's movements were; the tendrils around the seeker's spike squeezed around the head, gripping the others that had slid inside. The tendrils below flicked his anterior node with purpose as one of them moved down, slithering inside the narrow hole between the valve lips. That was enough to push Starscream over the edge; he screamed as his valve clamped down on Soundwave's spike, a heavy rush of lubricant gushing forth and soaking both of them. His spike erupted with transfluid as the tendrils pulled away, giving the liquid room to come forth and splatter all over Starscream's chest. The full wave of his pleasure slammed into Soundwave, pulling him over the edge with him. Soundwave locked himself into Starscream as his overload washed over him, filling him to the brim. As the wave subsided, Soundwave slumped over the seeker, exhausted. Starscream twitched occasionally from overstimulation, making quiet chirps between indecipherable murmuring.

Soundwave only gave himself a moment of rest before sitting up. Without rousing Starscream, he retracted the cable that had played with his spike, then more carefully, the other that molested his valve. Starscream twitched again as the single tendril left him but made no further movement. Soundwave admired the mess he made of Starscream and deemed it to be a job well-done. As he moved to pull his spike free, Starscream finally spoke up, throwing his servo down to his valve to halt him.

“Wait,” Starscream panted. “Not yet. Please.”

Again, Soundwave nodded, not entirely sure why Starscream wanted to prolong their time together post-interface when they were both covered in fluid and positively _wreaked_ of sex. But they still had time, so Soundwave obliged him. Soon, Starscream sat up, though shakily, to meet him. His optics were still glossy, a bit of coolant had escaped as well and his expression was still somewhat pleading. Soundwave had an idea why. He partially retracted his visor, exposing his face below his optics and Starscream immediately latched his lips onto him. It seemed Starscream required a bit more intimacy before they could go. Soundwave, faithfully, allowed him that.

The routine Soundwave and Starscream had set for one another had its mutual benefit, and for Soundwave, created a less hostile environment as it created a less volatile Starscream and thus led to a less angry Megatron. But Starscream began craving slightly more than just interfacing, and as he got used to the sort of treatment only Soundwave could provide him, even more than that. As Soundwave leaned into him – uncaring of the transfluid that was undoubtedly being smeared on his chest – his broad arms pulled Starscream closer, allowing his digits once more to dance along his frame and wings, making the seeker melt into him.

Though he was a solitary mech, Soundwave was grateful for the companionship, the intimacy he was able to share with Starscream of all mechs. Perhaps the meetings weren't just for Megatron's sake, and for once, Soundwave didn't mind the selfishness of it all.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops I wrote another one because I thought of more kinky/fluffy things Soundwave could do with his cables.

Soundwave held the limping Starscream close as he brought the damaged seeker to his personal quarters despite his suggestion to go see Knock Out. Starscream was stubborn and thus insisted on mere “proper rest and relaxation” to regain his strength. But Soundwave had other ideas as he led Starscream to his berth where he could potentially receive that rest, and Starscream did nothing to argue. Still, Soundwave made quiet trills to inquire on his health.

“I told you I'm fine, Soundwave,” Starscream insisted even as he held to his side where he'd harshly been thrown against the ground. “Just- just allow me to lie down.”

Soundwave helped him onto the berth so he could do just that. Starscream went to his servos and knees on the padding of the berth, giving him a moment to find a comfortable spot before collapsing fully on his front. His helm instinctively nuzzled the soft padding of a high-ranking officer's berth, even if it wasn't his own. Soundwave watched him relax a moment before drawing his visor down the battered seeker's frame: littered with small scratches and dents mostly along his wings but spattered around his side as well. Some of the marks looked old. He suspected the damage could have been much worse had he not intervened, but avoided altogether if Starscream hadn't deemed it ideal to try to alter Megatron's strategies.

If Starscream refused to see Knock Out, Soundwave would have to apply his own form of therapy to restore him to superior health. The usual treatment would be of no help here. He reached out to touch the seeker, letting his nimble digits dance along his back to feel for damage. Starscream flinched at the delicate touch, turning his helm slowly to the other mech.

“I'm not exactly in the mood to interface, Soundwave,” he said, bringing his helm to rest again.

Soundwave shook his helm, not intending to do so. Instead, he would show Starscream what he meant; Soundwave extended a cable and gently placed it against Starscream's side he'd previously been holding. Before he received an inevitable outburst, Soundwave sent a mild, electric charge through the cable for a few kliks, making Starscream flinch yet again when he initially felt the shock. Soundwave cocked his helm, waiting for him to process the sensation before continuing.

“What was that?” Starscream asked, “Some sort of... electric therapy?” Despite asking with a sort of skepticism, Starscream was surprised when Soundwave nodded. The seeker mulled it over, deciding it wasn't a bad feeling, even felt vaguely pleasant against his sore spot. “Very well then.”

Soundwave resumed the dull charge into Starscream's hip while his digits continued exploring his backside, using gentle pressure to gauge where the most damage was. When he reached Starscream's lower back, he tensed visibly. Soundwave sent his second cable forth, letting the tendrils spread out around the strut before sending out another dull charge. Starscream quietly moaned, arching his back and perhaps unintentionally, jutting his aft toward the other mech. Soundwave ceased the charge to his hip and moved the cable, placing it on the back of Starscream's neck, sending an even lighter shock through it.

Starscream moaned again at the sensation, the electric stimulation relieving sore spots he didn't even know he had. He could count on his servo the number of times he'd been shocked by an electric attack, but using it as a form of therapy was new and exciting. He wished Soundwave had revealed this trick sooner, but was no less than grateful for the care. Starscream barely noticed the compromising position he'd unintentionally put himself in: the stimulation on his lower back had put him on his knees while the vibration on his neck had him resting on his elbows.

As he always did, Soundwave merely watched the display as it formed before him due to his own ministrations. It was fascinating as such a seemingly basic form of therapy had such a profound effect on Starscream. As a flight frame himself, Soundwave did have heightened tactile sensors, but with no wings to speak of, perhaps it was not quite the same. Soundwave again moved his digits along the length of Starscream's frame, feeling for every weak spot he had, made easier with the suggestive position. Starscream panted heavily as the electricity coursed through him doubled with the light touches of dexterous digits. At this point, he almost didn't care what Soundwave did to him as long as it felt good. Fortunately for him, the spy stuck to his treatment, fully intending to loosen Starscream up - purely for his health. If anything further came from it, then so be it, but it was not the end goal. Soundwave sent wave after wave of weak electricity through Starscream's frame and through the feedback he could tell that his “patient” was nearing his overload, but he need only read the body language to tell that. To bolster the charge further, Soundwave dared to touch Starscream's wings and as his long digits made contact, he was not told to stop. With that insinuated permission, Soundwave drug a digit up the thin metal, where it came to a point and he barely tweaked it, resulting in Starscream opening his valve panel.

 _Fascinating_.

Soundwave should have known such special appendages would be extra sensitive, necessary as they were for flight. _Vital_ for seekers. Starscream's frame had begun undulating from Soundwave's meticulous treatment, quiet little moans and gasps shamelessly leaving his vocalizer. All of it was a beautiful symphony to Soundwave's audials.

“S-Soundwave-” Starscream gasped. His wings fluttered and his hips moved suggestively, begging the other mech for everything he could offer.

Soundwave was glad to grant him more pleasure; he moved both cables from Starscream's neck and back and moved them to his wings. The tendrils moved about a moment before latching on to the thin metal and sending a stronger electric pulse through it. Starscream's frame immediately tensed and locked, his vocalizer shorting out as his overload took over him. Soundwave watched as Starscream's valve gushed the familiar clear lubricant he'd become so accustomed to seeing lately. After being given such a lovely show, Soundwave granted the seeker some mercy and ceased the electric pulse, retracting his cables back into their place. Starscream immediately collapsed on his front, his wings loosened and his entire frame began heaving.

A swell of pride filled Soundwave as he knew it was only he that made Starscream feel this way: exhausted, pleased, purely elated. It was a high that filled his senses and thus, he needed to continue it. Soundwave joined Starscream on the berth, covering his superior with his frame as both of his servos explored every visible inch of the seeker. Starscream had already been trembling, but little by little, he reacted further by inching into the touch; every caress was amplified by the lightning that coursed through his body and senses. It bordered overwhelming. His aft bumped against Soundwave's codpiece but all he ever asked for was that wonderful touch. Starscream openly panted as Soundwave seemed to touch every weak spot he had; his wings were a given but his seams were at the other mech's mercy as well as every tiny caress or prod made him all the weaker. Soundwave was growing concerned he might be getting addicted to him as Starscream's reactions provided him with variety, power, satisfaction, and most importantly, pleasure. Despite the whispering worry, Soundwave didn't stop himself from retracting his visor and moving Starscream's toward his to press their lips together. The seeker was quick to open his mouth to grant Soundwave's glossa entry so that he could be tasted as well and Soundwave drank up every bit of him.

There truly was something special about Starscream.

Soundwave's digits dug more firmly into the tiny gaps of Starscream's armor, earning him the sweet but muffled moans in return. He felt moisture gather on his codpiece as as Starscream continued grinding himself against him, desperate to get off once more. In a rare moment, Soundwave _purred_ his response; had already proven he could make Starscream come without even penetrating him and the rush of dominance, of pure power had urged him to attempt it once more. As his glossa entangled with Starscream's, his spindly digits continued exploring every little detail and crevice the slender body offered them. Starscream broke their lip-lock but kept his helm pressed in close for the sake of it, panting heavily as he let the other mech completely map out his entire frame and where it kept its secrets; he didn't care so long as Soundwave promised to revisit them.

In a bold yet potentially dangerous final move, Soundwave moved a single cable around and under them, attaching itself to Starscream's chest. As if they were one, Soundwave could almost feel the seeker's spark pulse in his own with its ferocity. With that, Soundwave sent a strong electric pulse through that intimate cable, causing both mechs to feel it on the receiving end. Both mechs' frames locked at the sensation, sending both of them into a mental overload as they both collapsed on the berth.

The pair could do no more than try to cool their frames, gasping for air after their acute and intense overloads. Starscream was bordering on a full stasis lock when he entered the room, but now he could be gently slid into a full and restful recharge. Soundwave's mind however was absolutely abuzz with stimulation and charge and couldn't help but pull Starscream close as the tingles pulsed through his frame. It had been so long since he was given provoking stimulation and Soundwave realized how much he missed it. Perhaps with this, it would be easier to dissuade Starscream from confrontation when such gratifying promises awaited him elsewhere. Only time would tell.

Soundwave moved beside Starscream, using his lengthy arms to pull the smaller frame against his chassis. His own frame pulsed as it spooned against Starscream's, attempting to lull them both into a deep recharge. Starscream's frame still trembled and his wings twitched as if he were still being stung by those little tendrils of pleasure, but the cables had long retracted. Soundwave briefly wondered if he had overdone it until Starscream nestled back into him. Finally, he was at peace.

Starscream would undoubtedly feel refreshed and fully functional once he awoke from recharge, and whether he would want to admit it or not, it would all be thanks to Soundwave. Perhaps even he would be less in the mood to pick a fight with their master. Soundwave would be disappointed that his special services wouldn't be required, but it was all for Megatron's peace of mind in the end. With the sort of stimulation he provided, it was better to space out the meetings he had with Starscream so the seeker would not grow bored of it too quickly. Soundwave shifted against him to find an ideal recharging position, suddenly reminding himself of the moist residue on his codpiece and on the berth.

Soundwave was sure Starscream would not object to a shower to the start of a new day.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another distraction from my multi-chapter fics, but I can't really call newly-created content a loss, can I?
> 
> Crits and comments welcome.


End file.
